


Stupidly Wonderful Spell

by RavenBane97



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBane97/pseuds/RavenBane97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first entered Breakbills university Eliot was depressed and lonely and craving for someone that would love him for who he truly was, so he performed a soulmate finding spell. <br/>He will hate the spell and then he will love, because it gave him the certainty that this relationship could actually work after all they were made for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so it turns out I can´t stop writing Queliot fanfics so here goes another one, hope you like it.

Every Magician has at least one spell they regret ever performing,for Eliot waugh it's a true love seeking incantation.  
It was his first month at Brakebills and he was all alone...Okay maybe not completely he had made a friend, Margo, but she was always with her nose in a book at the time ( she used to be just like Alice at first) either studying for her classes or just for fun, go figure, and even though Eliot was a magical genius (according to his teachers ) he and books didn't really get along, he only resorted to them when he had no other option. One day he was so bored he went to practice his bartender skills however he ended up finding a strange looking book under the bar, at first he thought it was a cocktail recipes book, oh but was he wrong, it was in fact filled to the brim with love spells.   
Eliot boredly flipped through the pages until he found one that caught his attention, it was a spell that helped you find your soulmate. At the time, to the naive, depressed, lonely, love craving Eliot whose only wish was for someone to actually see past his barriers and care for him for who he truly was, thought it was a good idea to cast it, after all how bad could it be? Worst case scenario it wouldn't work, but on the best scenario he would find his other half and be finally happy. So at that same day he gathered all the necessary ingredients and locked himself on his room to perform the spell. Firstly he casted a circle and then put three candles in a triangular form with a white one in the middle and then he spread rose petals all around him, once he finished he sat down on the circle and started reciting the incantation “ I invoke thee, Aphrodite, goddess of love, I invoke thee Aphrodite, goddess of love,so I can find my soul mate, I invoke thee, Aphrodite, goddess of love, I invoke thee,Aphrodite, goddess of love, so i can overcome my loneliness, such is my will” Once he finished he drank the mint tea, extinguished the candles one by one starting one by the white one and collected the rose petals in aluminium foil. This spell however had a little hitch, he had to keep the petals wrapped in the foil for a week and then spread them in a river. For those who know Eliot Waugh they know he doesn't like to do half assed things, if he´s going to do it than he´s going to do it right and that is the only reason he actually concluded the spell.  
As soon as the last petal was washed away by the river a mark started to form on his wrist, in his once bare skin was know an intricate tattoo of two hearts entwined with an infinite in the middle(http://bestpickr.com/wp-content/uploads/Cool-Double-Heart-Infinity-Tattoo-Design.jpg), it was beautiful. He knew that the spell would give him a mark of some kind that would help him identify his soulmate ( he would bear the same mark in the exact same spot as Eliot.YES,HIM, Eliot is gay as shit), the marks depend on the couple and their personality, his mark was so intricate and was the literal symbol of eternal love, which meant that he and his soulmate craved the same things, total acceptance and long lasting love.  
After contemplating the spell again he came to the conclusion that it was in fact ridiculously useless, how the fuck would he find his soulmate? Advertise on the internet? If a tattoo suddenly appeared on your wrist please contact this number? That's fucking stupid!Check the wrist of every guy he meets? What if they never meet? What if his other half was normal? Or worse a hedge witch! Fucking shit!  
The only soul that knows of Eliot's “dark” secret is Margo and that is only because they were casting secrets magic and for them to get rid of the ropes and pass the test they had to be completely honest with each other and tell them what they had hidden deep inside themselves. That was also how she learned that he was actually from Indiana despite him trying to portray otherwise.  
It has been a year since then, the only reminder of that silly casting is the tattoo on his wrist, he sometimes catches himself rubbing it for comfort, it assures him that someone out there is capable of loving and accepting him completely and knowing this calms him an awful lot.  
The entrance exams start in a week and he was asked by Dean Fog to escort a guy named Quentin Coldwater to the examination room, the fact that this new kid needs a chaperon means he is extremely powerful ( It´s costumery that the university sends students to meet those that have great abilities) he himself had been escorted to his exam by Laura, a then third year student,when he learned that only the really powerful students were escorted in his ego boosted considerably.

********  
Quentin was late! I laid on the entrance wall smoking for ten minutes and no sign of Quentin Coldwater. He sure was taking his sweet fucking time to get here.  
I then heard footsteps coming towards me, and when I turned I saw a nerdy guy awkwardly walking towards me. I found that surprisingly...cute.  
“ Quentin Coldwater?” I asked skeptically.  
The guy just nodded confirming that he indeed was Quentin. I got down from the wall and checked Quentin from head to toe, He was kinda hot, I guess... Normally nerdy guys don´t call out to me but somehow Quentin is different from the others...   
“ I'm Eliot. You're late. Follow me.” I then started guiding the boy to the exam room.  
“Ah, okay...uhm where am I?” Asked Quentin reticently.  
“ Upstate New York.”  
“Upstate? But I was just…Wait, okay what is this place?” Newbies...  
“Brakebills university, you have been offered a preliminary exam for entry on the graduate programme.” I explained.  
“Am I hallucinating?” At that I stooped and turned to face Quentin.  
“ If you were, how would asking me help?” I questioned sarcastically.  
Quentin just shrugged as if saying “ yeah you're right.”   
“Follow me or you will miss it.”  
After leaving Quentin in the room I returned to the physical house to have a most deserving drink with Bambi.   
I really hope Quentin Coldwater passes the examination, he was oddly cute.  
“So how was he? Hot?” asked Margo as soon as she caught sight of me in the lobby.  
“Cute, he was kinda nerdy and awkward.” I replied, while walking to the bar to prepare us some cocktails.  
“Cute huh?”  
“ Yeah, so which poison do you fancy today?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“ I always do.” I finished the cocktails (Spritzs) and went to sit by Margo on the couch.  
“ Spritz? Yummy” she said taking the drink from me.  
We were just drinking in silence, which was a rare occurrence with us but sometimes that was all we needed.  
“ So tell me how this cute new student looks like.” she said laying her head on my lap.  
“ Well, he has ashy brown shoulders length hair,nerdy clothes, awesome built, deep brown eyes and he looks like the type that is extremely insecure and mumbles a lot.” I stated while stroking her hair and massaging her scalp.   
“ He caught your attention? That's not the type you usually go for.”  
“ I know, I'm surprised myself”  
“ Well let's stop daydreaming about the new guy, we have a party to get ready to, it´s the first one of the year and we have to look fabulous.”  
“ I always look fabulous bambi.”  
“Yeah, yeah whatever let's just go.” Margo pushed me off the couch and then we went up the stairs to get ready for the party.  
For the rest of the night I didn't think about the brown eyed boy again.  
******  
“ Eliot! Eliot, wake up! Camon El,Wake up!”  
“ It's too fucking early for this shit Margo. Let me sleep.” I mumbled  
“Eliot I want to go meet this new flavour”  
“ who?”  
“ Quentin Coldwater.”  
“ We don't even know if he passed the exam.”  
“ I'm telling you he did.” she said pushing my sheets off of me.  
“ How do you know that? It hasn't even been a day.” I said getting my sheets back on their rightful place… my body.  
“I have my ways, I never thought you would doubt me.”  
“Sorry bambi I'm still sleepy.”  
“ You are forgiven. Now get dressed and let's go.” she pushed me out of bed, and lead me to my closet before leaving my room to let me get ready, ten minutes later I met her at the lobby and we headed to the temporary first year dorms.  
When we were close to Quentin's room I heard what seemed to be an argumented in the making and without second thoughts I intervened.  
“Quentin this is the interruption you've been waiting for” I said walking into the room with a giggling Margo by his side.  
“Hi, I'm Margo.” she said flirtily.” So this is him...” she gave Quentin a once over and grabbed his tie” He´s not that cute” she concluded.  
“ Follow us Quentin, we'll show you around.” I said putting an arm around Quentin´s shoulders and guiding him out the dorm.  
“ So first years live in this dorms then depending on your talent you go to the house with your emphasis.” I explained while we went down the stairs  
“ Or you flunk out.On which case babye, but you wouldn't care because you won't remember.” butted in Margo.  
Quentin just looked lost with all this new information, it was adorable.  
While walking through the gardens I pointed out the physical kids and what some of them were capable of doing.  
“Also magnificent partiers, do not come by our house if you have anything important to do the next morning.” I explained  
Quentin looked at everything with such pure amazement it was just so fucking cute. I carried on explaining the other emphasis.  
“Then there's illusions,healing,nature,knowledge,psychics. You know what they are...losers” I said excitedly.  
“ We heard that, eat shit Eliot!” The two psychic twins replied.  
“ Like I said…” We then crossed paths with the two of the four students left of the third year class, who looked extremely depressed.  
“ what who are they?” asked Quentin.  
“Don't, you will scare the child.” I said to Margo, we shouldn't talk about the third year's accident, I don't want to scare him on his first day.  
“ He should be scared.” At that Quentin turned to Margo.  
I sighted “ You are so dramatic.” I said with a smile. Bambi laughed.  
“ That is what is left of the third year class, were twenty, now four. No one knows why.” I explained  
“ They are just gone?” he asked.  
“ hum. Rumor has it, killed.” said Margo  
“Or flunked,or got bored or died sixteen perfectly natural deaths, whatever” I said trying to alleviate the tension, and then I remembered something.” We all sign this waiver, I hope you read yours, it says spell work is not unlikely to murder you and if so… oh well” I ended with a sight, quentin was still looking at those two third year students. I could feel Margo smirking at him.  
“So stay in the garden path kid” added Margo.  
“ yeah” I agreed.   
Margo and I laughed.  
“ Wait did you say the garden path?” asked Quentin finally looking our way.  
“ Yeah, enough, mondeling blah. Let's go find something magic to smoke.” I said trying to turn the conversation onto a less serious path.  
We went back to the physical house and found some good shit to smoke and spent the rest of the time before classes smoking in the garden.   
Having quentin around is not as awkward or uncomfortable as I thought, normally me and Bambi can't hang with other people for long periods of time, but somehow Quentin doesn't make me feel the need to pull away like the others do.  
“This was different I didn't feel the urge to be mean and sent Quentin away. That´s new…”  
“ I felt the exact same way Bambi, I guess we are expanding our horizons” I replied putting my arm around her shoulders.  
“ yeah” she agreed encircling my waist. We only pulled apart when we reached our classroom.  
After classes we met Quentin in the Garden and sat by the deck. Quentin was reading a book while fumbling with a deck of cards.  
He then suddenly focused his gaze on a blonde girl carrying a ton of books in her arms it reminded me of Margo at the beginning of our first year.  
“ Ah, there is one of those every year.” said Margo  
“One of what?” he inquired.  
“An over achiever, shy,yet knows they are smarter than everyone else and therefore everyone hates them.”  
“Yeah Alice is like...I don't know how she does it.” he said  
“That´s Alice Quinn? Yeah don't bother trying to compare yourself. I heard she comes from a whole family of magicians. It's good to know the world is unfair, act accordingly.” she then turned to Alice.” Hey Alice, come join us, make some friends, take a load off.” The girl just got up and left.  
“ Poor little magic girl.” I said with a smile.   
If she keeps going like that, she's going to be the mocking target of everyone in her year…  
I for some reason didn't like that Quentin was giving so much attention to her, I´m it's okay for him to be envious but I don't think that's all there is to it.  
I rubbed my tattoo for some reassurance, for what I'm not really sure.  
Me and Margo were coming back from the kitchens with a lemon pie, when we saw Quentin by the telephone, we decided to run to him.  
“Okay, party, good...”he said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. He didn't look like he wanted to go.  
“Uh Party?” I asked.  
“ We're coming.” said Margo.  
Q hanged up the phone.” No,wait it's not…”  
“If you go back out there to the great big boring world. You will never find your way back without us. Trust. So is it black tie or…” he just smiled at us. His too cute for his own good, he is a total cinammon roll.  
Later that night we arrived at this bar in the middle of New york and me and Margo went to the bar while Quentin went to his muggle friends.  
Watching him with his normal friends was weird it was like Quentin felt inferior to them and he just let them treat them however they liked, if it wasn't for Margo I would have gone there and given them a piece of my mind, with friends like those no wonder Q is afraid of voicing his thoughts. The girl that greeted him went outside and Q followed her, is she an ex?  
Nevermind it's time to party!!!  
When Quentin came back to us he seemed more depressed than when we arrived but my slightly drunken brain couldn't seem to think of anything to say so I just pretended not to notice.  
“Let's go!” said Margo  
“How´s my hair?” I asked.  
“It´s perfect like always.” she replied. At that Quentin weakly smiled at us and followed us out the bar.  
All the way back to Brakebills while me and Margo goofed around Q just followed us, his mind seemed to be somewhere very far away. When we arrived I told Margo to go ahead to the house while I walked Quentin back to his dorm, I needed to cheer him up a little.  
“ So...Are you okay?”  
“ I just… I´ve always felt so different from them, they sometimes made me feel like there was something wrong with me… and knowing that I'm a magician, it makes sense, but I just… My friend Julia she wasn´t accepted in brakebills, she always got everything and she looks at me like she should be the one here not me...” he explained.  
“I get it Q. I really do, but there is nothing wrong with you, you're extraordinary.You´re a Magician. And she failed which means she wasn't good enough to be here. You are!Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.” I hugged him and ruffled his head. I then noticed we had arrived at his dorm.  
“ Good night Q,”  
“Thank you Eliot. Good night” He gave me one of his awkward smiles and went into his room.  
That night I dreamt of him… cheesy I know But so what? Sue me.  
I haven´t seen Quentin in two days he has been busy with his classes which is normal for a first year but totally boring.  
When me and Margo were getting out of our class when a Alexandra ( Margo´s gossip source) came running to us.  
“ Did you guys heard what happened at the first year class?” At our confused faces she carried on. “ It turns out they were attacked by some kind of creature and not even the dean managed to stop it he is seriously injured, rumor has it he lost his eyes.”  
“ And the students?”I asked nervously  
“ Some of them are hurt real bad, and...”  
She hadn't even finished her sentence when me and Margo ran off to meet Quentin. Shit I hope you're okay Q, please be okay...


	2. The feeling of impending doom... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes another one.... I hope you like it!  
> ps: this one is shorter but its worth it.  
> pps: I haven´t edited it yet so I´m sorry for any mistakes ( english is not my first language so be patient please )  
>  Enjoy....

He and Margo reached the stairs of the first year building and found Alice ( lately Q has been hanging out with her, something about wanting to help her figure out what happened to her brother or something like that) and approached her.  
“ Where is Q ? Is he okay? Did he got hurt? What the fuck happened? What the fuck attacked you guys? Why you? Where is Quentin?” I need some fucking answers!  
“Calm down Eliot.” Margo soothed, enveloping me in a comforting hug.” Alice do you know where Quentin is?”  
“Yes, he was taken to the infirmary he was in shock and had a huge last on his torso but” Before she even finished her sentence I took Margo´s hand and made us run to the infirmary, jesus we are doing a lot of exercise today, damn you stupid creature that attacked Quentin, there were more 19 students in that fucking class did you HAVE to choose Quentin to lash out on? Focus Eliot, your friend is hurt!  
Once we got to the infirmary building we started checking every single fucking room looking for Q, Unfortunately for the nature kids, Quentin was in the last room of the hall, and because no one was crazy enough to get in the way of Eliot and Margo´s search they had to put up with it all.  
Q was laying on the bed reading ( probably a Fillory book like always) looking as if he had not been attacked a couple of minutes ago.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, the healers here are amazing.” I sighted in relief and sat beside him on the bed ruffling his hair.  
“It´s magic Q.” said Margo seating in the chair close to the bed.  
“Awesome like always.” Something is wrong he didn't say it he usually does, normally he sounds like a kid on a candy story .  
“ How are you ?” asked Margo.  
“ I'm good the doctor must be on his way to check me out, I was just waiting for him to give me the go actually.”  
“ That's good, you scared us child, don't do that again or I will rip out your balls, this heals were not made for running around campus.” Margo teasingly threaten.  
Q just laughed at that, but it seemed like there was something wrong, something he didn't want to talk about… well shit I´ll have to make him tell me then.  
Once the doctor gave Q the clear we went to the physical cabin , luckily we found Alice on our way there so Margo took her upstairs so that I could rip the truth out of Quentin… Wicked minds think alike. That's one of the reason I love Bambi so much.  
Me and Q were in the balcony smoking and drinking ( well I was smoking and drinking Q was just fidgeting and seemed about to rip off his hair at any moment ) and that's when I started fishing for the truth.  
“So that was crazy huh?” No reply. “ Q stop you're making me go nuts, stopped walking around so much and stop trying to damage that pretty hair of yours.”  
“ I can´t. It's our fault, we did that, we let him in, we knocked and he came, we shouldn't have done that spell, we shouldn't have we really shouldn't have”  
“ What did you do Q?”  
“ You know how I'm helping Alice figure out what happened to her brother right?”  
“ Yeah you told me about that.”  
“ Well she had this crazy idea that we should try and reach him, we just had to use a prohibited spell, to call him from the other side easy peasy, it works just like a phone call she said... what she didn't say was that anyone could take that fucking call and that thing, the beast as they called it, answered and… It's our fault Eliot.”  
“ So you mest up”  
“ It´s a little more than a mes sup Eliot, the Dean lost his eyes, he put them on my table it knew my fucking name.  
“ Q, there's a bad story every few years, it´s normal. Okay…” I took a drag and tried to assemble my thoughts. “ And if you confess…”  
“ I'm done!”  
“ Yeah” That is definitely not good.  
Q fidgeted for a while and then sighted and started mumbling… oh ho that´s never good! “ Before I got here I was in the hospital I have… I had...I don't know uh this thing where I couldn't shake because I felt that everything would always be pointless and empty so I thought why go on? I almost succeeded too, several times. The doctors were always frustrated with me because I always pretended that I was better, you see what they were doing wasn't helping... like at all so I just lied my way out of there several times nothing worked that feeling never left me. And then I got here and I realise how amazing it is that I survived all this time without knowing I was a magician. I can't go back!” Q seemed reticent in telling me all this his voice broke several times but he never stopped. I never thought he had gone through so much, he is still going through so much, I mean seeing him with his friends helped me see that he had deep cuts but I never thought they were that deep…  
“ Okay…. so yeah, there is this spell, it prevents them from reading your mind. It's bulletproof I'll write it down, relax.”  
“ Thank you” he sighted and finally sat down in a chair. “ Can you just help me live with myself now?” I wish it was that simple child….  
“ Okay...I'm gonna tell you something deep and dark and personal now. Ready? Good. I killed someone.”  
“What?” he got up and sat closer to me.  
“ I was fourteen, he... he was… he beat me up.” why am I telling him this I know him for what? A week? “ My life was hell. Logan, the guy I killed, made sure of that. Everyday it was the same routine. Get out of the house, get a beating, go to school, another beating and then home, it was… hell for lack of a better word. Anyway I was walking down the street eating a candy bar, because then I could only eat my feeling away in a professional level, now I drink which is a lot better, anyhow he was crossing the street...I had barely thought the thought and then BAM he was run over by a bus, he didn't even move and I knew it was my fault I had blood running down my nose. That day Logan died and I ruined my favourite button down and also found out I was a telekinetik”  
“ Eliot thank you, for telling me.” He put a hand on my knee, it oddly comforted me, but it also got me angry, I don't need pity, when I was about to tell him just that he withdrew it.” but If you're trying to say that it gets better”  
“ No, I'm trying to tell you, that you're not alone here. There is a little irony they don´t tell you. Magic doesn't come from talent it comes from pain. You know how I was waiting for you when you got here? That doesn't happen for everyone,only for those that are incredibly strong, and by now you must have you realised that the reason you're so strong is because you had to endure some real tough shit. As I said magic comes from pain not talent.”  
“ That's fucked up.”  
“ It´s life Q.” I ruffled his head and got up to go back inside.  
“ where are you going” he asked grabbing my wrist.  
“ Back in, I need a drink after all this heart to heart shit.” I confessed.  
“ Can...can I join?”he mumbled  
“ Oh please Q, there is no reason to ask, if you want something just go for it, no need to walk on a thin line with me...Or Margo for that matter. Just be yourself Quentin Coldwater, that's more than enough.” he gave me a large smile in reply ( God how can his skin stretch so much? ) and followed me inside.  
Awhile after we sat in couch just talking about trivial matters ( we both had enough of serious shit ) Bambi joined and we spent our time goofing off until Q had to go talk with the vice dean.  
“ Good luck Q, remember the spell.” I advised.  
“ Thanks.” he sighted and made his way out of the cottage and to the office.

********  
Me and Bambi were going to meet with the nature kids to get more stuff to smoke ( nothing compares to what does kids cook up ) when we saw ALice walking around aimlessly and brooding ( more than usual).  
“ What´s up Alice? What happened to your face sweetie?” Teased Margo.  
“ It´s...It´s my fault.” she stuttered  
“ What is your fault?” I asked.  
“ Quentin he is going to get expelled, I don´t get it. We all did the spell, why is he the only one being punished? it..It should be me, it was my idea...I only...I” she replied almost crying.  
“ What? Where is he?” Please don't be already gone...  
“ He´s going to return his books”  
“ Go Eliot!” And I did.  
When I found Q he was almost at the front office, and he seemed to be struggling with his books.  
“Wait!” I screamed.  
“ For what Eliot? My life is over. They are bringing a specialist Eliot, bulletproof?”  
“Sorry.”  
“ I'm...I'm not, I keep telling myself that maybe this is somehow better. Because who wants to know about magic, if there´s nobody to teach you?”  
“I don't know what to say.”  
“Of course you don't because nobody would rather not know.” he shouted “ You don´t see colour and want to get back to black and white, you just don´t!” he took a deep breath and then continued on his way.  
I truly don´t know what to say to him...I don´t want him to go, and like Alice I don´t get why he is the one getting punished… I'm not ready to let him go. He excites me, he makes me feel better about myself, when he is around I don´t have to pretend so much... he gets it, he understand my pain in a way…  
“ you don´t have to make me feel better. We basically just met each other.”  
“ Well I bond fast time is an illusion.” I stopped in front of him to make him stop, I'm really not ready to let him go, especially knowing what it will be like for him in that boring world, and I must admit I'm scared he might actually succeed sometime. “ Look don´t go out there and be the old you.”  
“ How can I do that Eliot? I can't detached myself from my...condition. Once I go back I'll without a doubt become a depressed super nerd again.” Think Eliot! THINK!  
“ How about I find you, and I don´t say magical is real but I do seduce you and so lift your spirits that life can sparkle for decades”   
“ Seduce me?” He teased  
“ Yeah, what you think the normal you would feel intrigued by me?” I smirked wiggling my eyebrows  
“ The old me would never cross paths with someone as awesome as you Eliot.” he admitted. He was probably right, after all the old him would barely leave his room.  
“You think I'm awesome?” I teased.   
“ Yeah I do. Thank you Eliot this is nice of you, I guess I´ll waiting for you to seduce me then. Take care until then Oh great magician Eliot waugh.”  
“You too super nerd Quentin Coldwater. See you very very soon.” I smirked and winked making him blush… cute.  
“ Is there any way to not get wiped?” I sighted at his question.  
“ I don´t know, but I´ve heard the specialist are really good on their job.”  
“ I see. See ya sometime soon Eliot.” he sighted slumping his shoulders and resuming his way to the office.  
“ See ya Q.” I whispered.  
After saying goodbye to Q I roamed around campus for a while and then when I got all of my shit together and a Plan on how to seduce Q I returned to the cottage where Bambi was probably waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think? Could you please leave comments? I know its selfish but I feel insecure about every word I write and it would be amazing to receive more feedback.   
> Thank you so much to the one who commented on the last chapter and thank you so much for the kudos!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: I was not expecting that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took so long. My laptop broke so I was months whithout one and then I moved to Sunderland (UK) from Portugal so it was quite a change and I didnt have time to write, but I promise that Ill write more regularly now,   
>  I'm posting the next 3 chapters as my apologie,   
>  Hope you like.  
>  Oh I also have an aditor, her name is Ashley, she is wonderful. Thank you so much for helping me! You're the best!

      

      I woke up early for once on a Saturday morning and got dressed in the sexiest, most tempting and classy outfit I owned, I really wanted to make an amazing new first impression with Q. I could not, would not, allow Quentin Coldwater to return to the person he was before, I just could not let that amazing man wash away.

   I performed a tracking spell (I fucking forgot I had no idea where Q used to live before Brakebills) and was on my way. All this before ten am... damn I am fucking awesome.

      When I finally arrived at Q´s apartment, (he lives so fucking far and I couldn't take a cab because of the tracking spell) I knocked without hesitation, ready to put my amazing plan into motion, but I was not expecting what appeared before me.

     Before me was a shirtless Q (how the fuck is he so fit? He barely moves all day), with bed hair and really low band pants, damn he looked just edible. I gave him a long look from head to toe, and I must admit my gaze was stuck on those hairs that could be seen disappearing into his pants. When I got a grip on my hormones I looked up to Q and he had the hottest sleepy grin I´ve ever seen, it made me want to fuck him so bad. 

Focus Eliot, that's not what you're supposed to do...yet.

“Like what you see Eliot?”

“Hell yeah!... Wait you just called me Eliot, you had your memories taken away there is no way you could remember me!” There is no way…

“Come in Eliot and I will explain what happened” he sighed opening the door further.

“You better” his loft was small, but cozy, his love for Fillory could be seen everywhere…

“So when I went to the specialist she decided not to take my memories away, said that I had to find the last Fillory book that she had given me, that it was the key to defeat the beast.” He explained.

“Wonderful Quentin! That's amazing! But why did you not return to the cottage?”

“I decided that since it was the weekend I should go home and get my meds, I hate them but this way I might not have so many panic attacks, which have gone out of control lately and the specialist also advised that because I’m now learning to master my magic, if I get too panicky it might explode.”

“Oh Q, I´m sorry I hadn't noticed.” I should have noticed he was having attacks, we spent so much time together.

“You didn't have to Eliot!” he said putting a hand in my arm.

“I should have noticed. You should have at least told me you would only be gone for the weekend! I could have slept a lot more Q!”

“Sorry Eliot, I’ll tell you next time, I promise. Now was this the begging of your plan for seducing me?” He said, smirking.

“It was and now I got all dressed up for nothing,” I sighted

“Don´t say that, you look hot Eliot.” He whispered the last part but I still heard him. He's really too cute for his own good

“So, since I'm already here what do you suggest we do little Q?” 

“How about we go to bed?” 

“Oh Q, so forward” I purred

” I meant to sleep! I'm still tired, and as you said you also got up early so…” he mumbled blushing.

“Sure I could use a couple more hours of sleep, and as you said, it is the weekend so I´ll spent it with you! And after we wake up we’ll talk about you going back to your meds. Deal?” I suggested

“sounds good, deal” he sighted.

Q guided me to his room and gave me something “more comfortable to sleep with” it was a grey t-shirt and pants of the same color, that I only accepted because I really didn’t want to wrinkle my clothes, they were too good for that. Also, they smelled of Q so how could I not?

“So where will I sleep?”

“I only have one bed and the couch is too small to sleep in so you will have to sleep with me. Will that be a problem?”

“Not at all, Q. Not. At. All.” He rolled his eyes at me and laid down in the bed, so I followed. I really shouldn't be up at this ungodly hour.

 

                                            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

        When I awoke I could feel arms around me and I was definitely hugging something, and that's when everything came back to me.

Q didn't lose his memories and we went to sleep after straightening some things out. I looked down at his face that was resting in my chest, he was so cute and looked so peaceful I think I´ve never seen him this relaxed, it made me feel happy for some reason.

      Q woke up a couple minutes later and he got up to make us lunch, I must admit I was surprised when he didn't say anything about our sleeping position. I thought he would apologize and I was really happy he hadn´t. 

  I didn't bother changing since I would be spending the weekend here, there was no point, and I went to the kitchen to watch Q.

“Q, about you going back on your meds…” I started

“Just drop it Eliot it´s for the best” he sighted

“Yesterday you told me you didn´t want to go back to being the person you were before; the meds will make you just that.”

“But I have magic now, and the dosage will be lowered, it’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that for sure Quentin.”

“If my magic goes out of control, it will hurt everyone around me not only myself Eliot. I can´t take that risk.”

“There's got to be another way to deal with that.” I pondered. 

“If you got any ideas I'm all ears.”

“Our magic is compatible; I could keep you under control.” I suggested.

“You won't always be there Eliot.” He sighted

“What If I will?” I had an idea.

“What?” he questioned.

“We could do a spell to connect a little piece of our magic that way I will know when you’re having an attack and even if I’m far away I can still control the little piece of my magic that is in you and therefore help you control it.”

“I don´t know, it sounds very complex Eliot.”

“Oh little Q I´m the most talented Magician in Brakebills, I can do it” I smirked

“Hmm...Sure, why not? It sounds better than the meds” he said with a laughing tone.

“So Q, what´s for lunch?”

“Hope you like Pasta á Bolognese”

“Sure I do.”

“Good, here you go. Eat up.”

     After lunch, which was delicious by the way, (Q is a really good cook. I'm so making him cook for me when we get back home) we gather all the materials necessary for the spell and got ready.

We sat inside the casting circle surrounded by black candles, bound our hands with a black ribbon and started reciting the spell in unison.

“I bind you Quentin Coldwater”

“I bind you Eliot Waugh”

“From doing harm to others or to harm to yourself, I bind my magic to you for protection.” we did the hand movements necessary and then “It is done.” The candles went off confirming the finality of the spell.

“Is it supposed to feel like this? I can feel you everywhere Eliot.”

“I think so, after all we just exchanged a piece of our magic Q.”

“Right” he sighed and did his adorable nervous tick (passing his hands through his hair). Wait…what’s that?

“Q, do you have a tattoo on your wrist?”

“Oh… yeah you could call it that I suppose.” It was the same as mine, it’s a soulmate mark, why? Why does he have one? Is it mine? I mean it's supposed to reflect the soulmate’s desires but that doesn’t mean there aren’t pairs with the same desires right?

I took a big breath and asked “Q, when did you get that tattoo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> On to chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4 : Shit, now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 4.  
> Hope you like it.

“About two years ago…”

That's when I performed the spell in the beginning of my first year… IS QUENTIN MY SOULMATE?

“Elliot what´s wrong? why are you making that face?” he asked grabbing my face and making me look into his eyes.

So that´s why I felt such a strong connection with Q from the start, I do bond fast but normally not that fast… It was the spell telling me that he was the ONE! He is the one for me. I do care for him, very much so, and I know we are friends and I flirt with him and sometimes he responds but that doesn't mean he also feels the pull. The spell, it's to find your soulmate it’s not for you to fall in love with him. And even though I feel like I could actually…. love Q that doesn't mean he feels the same, for all I know he’s straight, or maybe bi, I´ve seen the way he looks at me, you don't look at people you don't desire like that but then again Q is not like everyone else… Do I want to love him? Can I spend the rest of my life with him? Because that´s what soulmates do…

“ELLIOT!” that scream made me refocus on him, our faces were so close all I had to do was move a few inches… “What’s the matter Elliot?” his eyes showed so much concern and he was holding me so carefully and sneakily (sneakily for Q because anyone would know what he was doing) checking if I had hurt myself somewhere.

In that moment I knew.

“Please don't ask Little Q” I sighted

he analyzed my face for a couple seconds then sighed “Ok, do you want to watch a movie?” he asked smiling and not letting go of my face

I could spend the rest of my life with Quentin Coldwater.

“Sure” I smiled

Q and I spent the rest of the weekend watching movies and talking. It was so peaceful and fun, and when I watched him sleep that night I elaborated a plan.

I was going to make Quentin fall in love with me and then I’ll tell him we’re soulmates.

 

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“How was your weekend Elliot?” Asked Bambi as soon as I entered the cottage, (Q went straight to his classroom to find out what his magic was. I hope he's a physical kid, that way he’ll be closer to me), smirking.

“It was...life changing Bambi” I replied honestly

“life changing?” she asked skeptically

“He’s my Soulmate Bambi.” Margo is the only person that knows that I performed that spell, because we were teamed for the honesty spell.

“Fucking shit Eliot! You finally found him! What did Quentin say? How did you tell him?” She asked frantically.

“Slow down Margo, if you let me speak I´ll tell you everything” I said with a smile. I'm glad she´s happy for me “I didn't tell him, I want him to fall in love with me for me, not because I told him a spell said we’re soulmates.”

“A responsible decision, which means you're serious about Little Q.”

“Yeah I am. These past two days were unbelievable Margo, we didn't party or anything. We just stayed in his apartment and watched movies and shitty TV and talked. We talked about our pasts and about anything that crossed our minds. I did think of fucking him on several occasions, I mean he is HOT as fuck but I didn't mind just listening to him and it felt so good to know that he was actually listening to me, and genuinely interest in what I had to say. It was a new and refreshing experience.”

“Two days and you're already a love sick puppy.” She said with a large smile “God knows what will happen to you when you actually start fucking the guy. I’ll lose my party buddy.”

“You will never lose me Bambi, Never!” I assured her, bringing her in for a hug.

“Then that's fine, tell me what to do to help you seduce that adorable idiot.”

“Soon, right now we have a party to plan don’t we?” I smirked

“Oh that's right today we’ll receive fresh meat for the cottage. Hope your puppy comes.” She said, back to her party self.

“So do I. Now let's go Bambi.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice!” She said putting her arm in mine.

We went upstairs and got ready for the welcoming party.

A couple of hours have passed since the beginning of the party and no sign of Q. Is he not a physical kid? If he isn’t one of us my plan won't go as smoothly.

Boom!

I turned back around and there he was...with Alice. “PHASPHOROMANCY BITCHES!” He screamed.

Only Q…

I grabbed two drinks and walked to the two newcomers.

“Welcome to our gracious abode.”

“Thanks Elliot.” said Quentin taking the drink I offered.

“So the little genius has phasphoromancy I assume, and what about you my Little Q?” I asked, if I sounded bitchy it’s not my fault. That girl doesn't have to always be around Q does she?

“I’m undecided, they put me in here because of the extra space. Which means I can’t open doors by the way.”

“If it makes you feel better, I can't open doors either.” said Margo joining us. “I had to wait outside until Elliot came and opened the door for me like it was nothing.” 

“You looked so adorable waiting outside Bambi” I said kissing her head and hugging her by the waist.

“Well, see you two later, enjoy the party.” I winked at Q and then left with Margo. even though I would like to spend time with Q I had to socialize. It is a party after all.

After a while Margo and I settled down, me laying in her legs while she stroked my hair watching everyone around us, at least she was, I couldn't stop looking at Q talking with Alice.

“I don´t see what's so special about him, he’s so nerdy and awkward”

“And we love those.” I said getting up to kiss her cheek before going to my original position to watch Q.

Alice seems to be talking about something he doesn't particularly like if his expression is anything to go by but Q can handle himself.

The next day went just like any other until I found Q being pressed into a tree by Penny. What the fuck is happening? When I reached them Penny had already let go of Q and he was hiding (Quentin style) behind the tree.

“What happened Q?” I asked

“Motherfucking shit! Elliot you scared the living crap out of me.”

“Sorry Quentin.” I said while laughing.

“It’s not funny Elliot!” he pouted.

“It is, because you're so adorable” I replied with a smile. He truly is too adorable. “So what was that all about?” I asked again.

“Oh, it's the same as always. I can't perform the spell you gave me to close my mind to the psychics correctly so when I'm singing in my mind Penny hears and he hates that song. But it’s really catchy so I can’t get it out of my mind you know.” he explained looking down.

“What song is it?”

“Its…. shake it off by Taylor swift.” at first it seemed like he didn't want to tell me but then he looked into my eyes and decided to. I'm glad it´s proof he feels comfortable with me, I like that.

“It is a catchy song” and that was it. we sat down in the grass and I put my head in his lap, and I admit I was nervous waiting for his reaction but he just started caressing my hair until it was time for us to return to the cottage.

When we got back Alice called Q to the side and I went to the library to check on cancer puppy and that's when I noticed something was missing.

Shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> Good? Bad?


	5. Chapter 5: I...Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 5, the last one for today.  
> Hope you like it!!

I grabbed volume 2 that was going crazy (and actually bit me, the little fucker) when trying to put it in a box, and went to get Q, for the only reason that I didn’t want to go search for the book´s partner alone and that way I can spend more time with Q and get him away from Alice. She is nicer when she's with him and I don't like that.  
“Q, I need your help with something” I say grabbing his hand and pushing him with me.  
“Look, you said it yourself, you don't have all the facts, so maybe you don't need a spell. Maybe you need information, and Margo's Discipline is gossip, so...”  
“He’s right little genius, gossip is Bambi’s thing, now I really need Quentin so see ya.” I pushed him all the way to the library. we need to fix this as soon as possible.  
“What’s the matter Elliot?” he asked and then looked to the thrashing box” what the hell is in that box?”  
“You know how we have parties right?”  
“yeah...so?”  
“Well, on last night's party someone took a book from our library and you see Brakebills books are not just books, so if one goes missing it’s not just a library fine we’re talking about here. and if we don't find that book the faculty are going to take a harder look at our parties, and that cannot happen, Quentin.  
“I get it Eliot but what does the box have to do with it?” I opened the box and she got all crazy flying around the room in search of her mate.  
“Books in Brakebills are...different. The book that is missing is volume one and that’s volume two, she is going to guide us to her mate.”  
“Her what”  
“They are not normal books Q; you should get used to these peculiarities my little magician.” I ruffled his hair and walked to the front door.  
We better find that book, and if we don't whoever took it away will wish for death.  
************************************  
We have been walking around town for hours and volume 2 is getting impatient...Where the fuck did that book go? “Hey Elliot, since it seems we are not finding that book anytime soon, so do you...um...want to you know…. play twenty questions?” I laughed, I couldn’t contain myself. For a moment I thought he was going to suggest something else, but this is so typical of my adorable Little Q.  
“You didn’t have to laugh” he huffed.  
“Sorry I just thought you were going to ask something else. Sure Q I would love that. You start.” I said patting his head.  
“Okay...hmm...what’s your favorite piece of clothing?”   
“Didn't think you would ask that, I actually like that question. Vests hands down especially the dark purple ones, those are to die for.” I replied with a smile, he just keeps on surprising me.  
“They do look good on you” Is he blushing? Cute.  
“Just good?” I teased with a fake pout.  
“You look stunning with them. Better?” He teased, I love our little banters.  
“Much. So little Q, I already know your passion is Fillory but what else are you passionate about? Magic doesn't count!” I really want to know more about him.  
“Well if magic doesn't count...As you know before Brakebills I was going to study at Princeton, or at least that was what I was aiming for. I was going to major in mythology, that was my other fascination. I love researching about ancient cultures and religions. It’s funny what the human imagination was capable of fathoming to make sense of what surrounded them.” He looks so adorable when he speaks of something he loves, his eyes seem to gain life and he has that tiny adorable smile on his lips...making them even more tempting…  
“Yeah it truly is fascinating. Next question Quentin.”  
“Did...Did you...Did you give up?” he said looking down.  
“Did I give up what Q?” what are you trying to ask?  
“Your um...wow” Suddenly the book started thrashing and trying to get Quentin to go into a building...was that a Seven-Eleven?  
I did an uncovering spell and noticed that there were wards all over the place.  
“This place is warded up the ass.” I looked closely at the door and noticed those bastards’s symbol. “Hedge witches” I Informed Q.  
“Hedge witches?” He inquired.  
“Yeah, Devious little bitches, amateurs, sad and desperate people. Once one of them offered to blow me for a spell” I sighted” It was fairly worth it.” Before Q had time to ask any questions I put my finger in his lips. Wow they are really soft.” Let me do the talking.”  
We got in the store and the minute we were in the book became even more restless, this is definitely the place.  
I said to the guy” Tenedos algo que vender.” and he pointed us to a door in the back of the store. The little room was all dusty and disgusting we kept on going further to where all those pathetic people were.  
“These are Hedge witches?”  
“Pathetic I know, that one is trying to perform a popper number four” I sighted “it’s painful.”  
A guy approached acting all high and mighty, who the hell does this little witchy think he is?  
“You have something to sell?” he asked. When I was about to respond the bitch from the bar came to us.  
“Quentin?” she asked.  
“Oh hey…” It was obvious that she made him uncomfortable. What is their story? she seems to put Q on his toes.  
The book started going crazy again which was good because it seemed to distract Quentin from the shock of meeting that bitch again.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Asked Q.  
“You know this guys?” asked the pompous douche.  
“Yeah they’re from Brakebills.” she answered.  
“We’re friends” retorted Q.  
“That’s right we’re from Brakebills, we’re classically trained and we want our book!” I won't take bullshit from these miserable people and I won' let that bitch hurt Q again, the way he was after her birthday party was enough.  
“We don't have your stupid book” Yeah you do douchebag.  
A few seconds after he spoke there was noise coming from an upper level and volume one came flying down, volume two got freed from the box and they were at it quicker than rabbits.  
“Are they…” asked the douche with a stupid surprised expression on his face.  
“Yes, love wins.” I smirked and went to retrieve both books.  
Thank God we found them!  
I put both books in the box, they were now just resting and cuddling.  
“We have our book so now we will take our leave.” I stated.  
Q was about to pick up the box when I stopped him, he had already carried a restless book for hours I can take it this time. “I’ll do it” I smiled.  
I picked up the box and walked towards the back entrance with Q following me, one of the hedge witches ran to open the door for us. Smart Kid.  
A few seconds after we got out that bitch approached us.  
“Hey! So that’s it? that’s all you’re going to say to me?” asked the bitch.  
“Don’t talk to her keep going!” I warned him.  
“I don't know what you are doing here Jules. You’re better than this.”  
Of course he didn't listen, I put the box down and lit a cigarette, this might take a while.  
“You say that like I have a choice” she replied.  
“Of course you do!” He said.  
“No I don't, because guess what magic wasn't just handed to me. At first, you know, I thought maybe they'd actually test me again, and then I figured someone would at least come and try to take my memory again, and then... just waiting. It took me weeks to realize you never even told them about me at all. You were my best friend.” she interjected.  
“Yeah so I just let it go.” Q replied  
“What do you mean you let it go? You can't just….”  
“The people at Brakebills Jules they can bend light. They can read minds. They can fly. You can do a party trick.” Wow I didn't think he would speak to her like that...I'm proud!  
“So this it huh? The real you.”  
“Have you thought about the way you treated me?” he asked. What does that mean? How did she treat him?  
“What? I was always there…” she whispered so low I could barely comprehend. That seemed to make Q angrier.  
“Yeah you were always so nice and sweet, because poor little Q couldn’t get his shit together. Between you me and James I was a walking charity case.”  
“why would you…”  
“Because that is true Julia!”  
“Not it’s not true...”  
“You knew how I felt about you.”  
“No I…”  
“Admit it! Just admit it!” with every word he got a little madder at her. How much has he been bottling up? For how long?  
“Are you punishing me for that?”  
“What? you can’t blame me. does James even know that you’re here? You are hanging out with a bunch of tweaks that trade tricks for spells”  
“These people are-” she interjected.  
“Stop slumming and just accept that you lost for once in your life. I'm sorry but I mean it. You could really get hurt doing this shit and for what? For a couple of party tricks? Grow up!” he said.  
“Do you love magic? Is it in your soul? Is it the secret heart of who you always were?”  
He nodded.  
“Then you know how I feel.” After that she walked back into the hedge witch's hole.  
He turned back and I clapped my hands.   
Finally, Little Q stood up to his bully. I’m really proud that he stood up for himself but it hurts to think about what he had to go through all these years. No one as talented at magic as us has had a somewhat happy childhood huh?  
He walked past me and seemed to have entered a world of self-loathing, he didn't like to be mean. It’s not in his nature but it was necessary and that bitch deserved it, but I know he’s not thinking of that right now.  
“Let’s go home Q, it’s been a long day. We’ll finish our game later; you still owe me nineteen questions I believe.” I teased wrapping my arm around his shoulders.  
He laughed. “I believe I do”  
“I just remembered you never finished your question, what were you going to ask me?”  
“Oh, right that. Well…”  
“Please tell me Q.” I said, stopping him and making him look me in the eyes.”  
“Did you give up on your plan to seduce me?”  
“No. Do you want me to?”  
“I... No.”  
“Then that’s fine.” I put my arm back on his shoulders and we continued on our way to Brakebills. “You now owe me 18 Questions.” I joked.  
He leaned his head against my chest and sighted. Confronting a friend is never easy, especially a friend you once believed was the closest person to you on the planet. I gave his left shoulder a light squeeze and we carried on in silence for the rest of the way.  
Once we got to the physical cottage I prepared a glass of wine for each of us and sat beside Q.  
“She was right; we were best friends.”  
“Q it was not your fault. You found out who you were and she found out who she wasn’t. That simple.”  
He sighed.  
“Tell you what let's just stop thinking of that, you went through a lot today, let’s just relax.” There was a banging on the door.  
“Should we…?”   
“No, let her be, she’ll get in eventually” I replied.  
When I was pouring more wine for Q the door burst open and in came Kady.  
“You could have let me in you assholes.”  
“Relax now you’re with your people.” I said pouring her a glass of wine.  
When I was about to sit next to Q the bitch sat between us. I sat down and heard Q sight, this night is not going as I thought it would.  
*******************************************************  
Hours later when Kady finally went to bed, me and Q were alone once again.  
“We better go to bed Elliot, it's late.”  
“Right, sure” I agreed reluctantly.  
when we came to the bifurcation that separated our rooms Q stopped.  
“Thank you for today, for...everything” He said looking down...is he blushing?  
“It’s okay Quentin, we’re friends and I would do anything for my friends, you can count on me.” I assured him, petting his head.  
“Can I… Can I try something?” he asked with puppy eyes.  
“Sure…” What does he want?  
“Close your eyes.” I did.  
A few seconds later I could feel soft lips on mine, it was just for a couple of seconds but it felt so right, I wanted more but Q stepped back.  
“Good night Elliot, sleep well” he said with the biggest smile I’ve seen on him and he entered his room.  
“Good night” I whispered touching my lips.  
What are you doing to me Quentin Coldwater?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of the chapters.  
> Have a nice day/ night  
> XOXO   
> R.B


	6. Chapter 6: Mental Prision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments they gave me the extra push I needed to finish this chapter the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday.  
>  Hope you like this chapter...

I'm going to kill that hedge bitch!

 

~~12 hours earlier~~

 

Last night’s party was sick! It has been a while since I’ve partied so hard, it was liberating. I spent the night drinking, dancing and just having fun, it's good to let go.

Even in my drunken state all I could see is Q, normally I would have fucked whoever seemed willing but since Q’s sort of kiss I just can’t. I did try but those lips didn’t feel right so I just gave up and danced with Bambi.

At some point, I lost sight of Q but I just assumed that he had gone to bed I know that parties aren't his thing, but I never imagined that something like this could have happened.

 

There was a loud knock on the cottage door and whoever was outside was not going to be ignored, I did try. Penny came in like his ass was on fire and started screaming.

“Where is he? Where is that fucking idiot?”

“What do you want? and at this ungodly hour?” I asked while trying to suppress a yawn.

“Where is Quentin?”

“Probably sleeping like any other sane person, or under someone” the thought made me angry but it’s an impossibility he is a single man after all.

“where is his room?”

“Upstairs the third one on the right.”

He ran up the stairs and I could hear him yanking the door open, and then he ran back downstairs.

“Shit! The fucking idiot is not there. We need to find him!”

“why? what’s wrong Penny?”  I don’t like this… I have a bad feeling.

“I don't know! It's just like every day that fucking moron was singing Taylor swift and that woke me up… sort of… I was pulled into his dream, which was super lame and weird by the way, and then he just told me he couldn't wake up, and that I had to find his body and wake him up but I can't find him anywhere!” he said walking from one said of the room to the other breathing heavily.

“Wait a second, what do you mean he can’t wake up?” I asked… What is wrong with my little Q?

“I don’t know okay?  All he said is that it was spell and that I had to wake him up. That’s all he told me. I have a bad feeling Elliot, this… whatever it is, it’s not good!” he finally stopped and stared at me with an expression filled with panic.

I started breathing heavily and my throat started to close, next thing I know Penny is grabbing me by the shoulders firmly and screaming in my face.

“You are no good to me nor to Quentin if you’re in a panic, Elliot! I need you to relax!”

I took a deep breath, hold it for six seconds and then exhaled, I repeated this process a few more times until I was calmed enough to speak.

“Okay, I’m okay. I don’t know where he is, but he must be in the cottage. I have not seen him leave and the last time I saw him last night he was going upstairs.” He nodded

“Let’s start searching this whole fucking cottage.” At that moment kady walked in.

“What’s up?” she asked walking towards Penny and leaning on him.

“We can’t find Quentin. Your little lover boy thinks he's under some sort of spell” We were about to separate to cover more ground when she said.

” I know where he is.”

We followed kady into the hallway cabinet and there he was sleeping among all the coats. Adorable!

“I saw him crawl in here and pass out at one.” She declared. “I have seen weirder.”

Penny crouched down and took a sheet that was covering Q’s face and slapped him a couple of times. “Came one, wake up” he then checked his pulse.

“At least his breathing, that’s something.” I said breathing.

“ Let me try.” She tried a spell to waking him up but it didn’t work. “This is bad” she announced

“ Bad? How bad?” Questioned Penny

“Bad as in, we have to call the dean bad.” I replied with a sight.

Fuck!

I pushed through the two and leaned over Q brushing his hair out of his face.

“You two go call the dean I’ll take Q down to the living room” they didn’t move so I screamed. “Now!”

 Once I was sure they had gone I took Quentin in my arms and took him to the couch in the living room and laid him in a position as comfortable as I could. I sat by him and started to caress his face.

“You can’t leave me little Q, I just found you. You owe me the rest of your life, right? Just as I owe you the rest of mine. Be strong Quentin I’m going to get you out of this one and when I find the one responsible I’ll serve you their heads on a silver platter.” I kissed his forehead, as much I wanted to feel those lips again, lips that have been plaguing me for the past days I wouldn’t, that would be wrong… what are you making me became Q?

A few minutes later the Dean and those two came and so I got up so that Fogg could take a good look at Q.

After taking a look at Quentin the dean to turned to Penny.

“Penny I need you to go back your cottage and call Franklin, we are going to need his help.”

Penny ran off to his cottage and when I looked up at kady she seemed restless… I didn’t know she was close with Q…

Once Franklin joined us in the cottage he and the dean started analysing Quentin right away.

“It’s as I have feared the spell is called the Scarlatti web, we can’t break it, no one can.”

“What do you mean you can’t break it? He's never going to wake up?” Kady asked with a panic filled tone.

He must wake up, Quentin has to wake up!

“I said no one, not something.  We need to summon the matarese and for that, we need to take down the wards. Franklin if you please.” He said.

Franklin started taking down the wards and once he was finished they summoned the scorpion.

Franklin took the matarese out of his cage and approached Q.

“Careful” advised the Fogg.

“Slowly Franklin laid the matarese on Q’s face and then they started reciting an incantation.

Nothing happened. “That’s it?” I asked.

“Yes, this should it, it will bring him out halfway.

“Halfway?” questioned Kady.

“Yes, the spell is like a prison in the desert, the matarese takes you out of the prison, you have to get yourself out of the desert. Which it’s a lot easier with a guide” He said unemotionally. Doesn’t he care? “Penny, you ready?” Penny sat on the other couch and closed his eyes transporting himself into Q’s head. At the same time, Franklin, casted a spell and the matarese entered through Q’s mouth.

I really hope this works… It has to work

We all waited patiently and then a few seconds later Penny came back. At that, the dean approached Quentin and analysed him once again.

“It isn’t working.” he said

“I-I don’t know, I went there I told him the matarese did his thing and the everything went black.” Penny said breathing heavily.

The Dean sighted and to control myself I looked away if I looked at Quentin I might start crying and that wouldn’t help with anything… wait where’s Kady?

I was going mad! Why isn’t anyone doing anything? Did I lose him? Did I lose Quentin?

“I bought someone who can help” I turned at the sound of Kady’s voice.

“What is the hedge bitch doing here?” I asked

“I can help, I can give you the exact wording of the spell,” she told the Dean crying.

“It’s too late.” He told her

“It was just supposed to be a joke.” She said

 “Bullshit, you did this to get even.” I said

“Somebody help him” she screamed.

I was going to lunge at her but Penny hold me back. I want to kill her! How dare she put him in this state and call it a joke that is too much even for a hedge bitch! I don’t care that she was once Q’s friend, if he doesn’t wake up she’s mine, I’m going to make her pay, she’s going to wish she was never born.

“If I had the exact spell wording an hour ago…”

“There’s got be something.”

“Do you have any idea where he is right now? Why would you do this?” Asked Penny.

Because she’s a bitch that couldn’t accept Q had something she couldn’t have that’s why!

“She didn’t” the dean said. “Not by yourself, did you?”

 She looked away at that.

I heard a shocking noise and when I turned to Quentin he was sitting up and puked out the matarese. He was having a coughing fit… I’m so glad he woke up.

 I sat in the head of the couch patting his head.

“Someone woke up.” I said

“Took you dam time.” said Penny but I could tell he was relieved

“Someone get him some Brandy.” Said the Dean

“Flying in” I patted his head one more time and then went to get him a drink.

 I saw franklin getting the matarese back in his cage and then I looked around.

“Where’s the hedge bitch?”

“She ran off.” said Penny

Oh, wait until I get my hands on her… I gave Q his Brandy and once he was finished the Dean asked him to go with him to his office.

I made myself a drink and waited for Q.

 When he came back he seemed depressed.

“What did the Dean want?” Q sat by my side and laid his head on my shoulder.

“I should have told him her memories hadn’t been properly erased and that we shouldn’t have taken the hedge witches on by ourselves blah blah blah his glad I’m still here.” He sighted.

“ So am I Q. You scared to death.” I said grabbing one of his hands and kissing his head.

“Sorry.”

“What was the dream about?” I asked, for him to be so lost in it, it had to me a very good or very bad dream.

“Well…”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” I assured him

“I want to tell you, you’re the only person I would tell actually.” I kissed his head again and he sighed.” I was back in the mental hospital, I had never left, magic, Breakbills…You! It was all an illusion I had created. Well, sort of, everyone here was either a member of staff or another patient.”

“What was I?” I asked

He chuckled. “You were another patient, apparently, I would give you my pills, you groped me all over for them too.” He lifted his head with a smile.

It was a hint. He didn’t want to remember that place or his dreams, he was giving himself a way out of that topic. I allowed it.

“ I groped you all over huh?” I started to tickle him.” Like here?” his armpits. “and here?” his stomach.

Quentin was laughing so hard, I didn’t know he was that ticklish.

We spent the rest of the night goofing off, I’m so glad he is still here with me. Around two in the morning he finally fell asleep. I laid the both of us down with him laying on my chest, I could feel his heartbeat against my ribcage, that is the most amazing sound ever. I’m never letting anything take you away from me Quentin Coldwater, and that bitch better pray I never find her. I sighed and closed my eyes.

 

I'm going to kill that hedge bitch!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?  
> See you all again on Wednesday.
> 
> XOXO  
> R.B

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Any good? should I stop? Carry on?  
>  Thanks for reading :D   
>  XOXO R.B  
> ps: I took the spell from this website in case you want to check it out : http://wiccanspells.info/love-spell-for-singles/


End file.
